fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Star
Shining Star '(シャイニングスター ''Shainingu Sutā) is Shiny Luminous' first finisher that can only be used with her Luminous Key inserted into her Luminous Heart Baton. Unlike Sunburst Shimmer and Moonbeam Humming, this attack does not have a more powerful version. Shining Star is first used in Episode 2, which she performs the attack in her Luminous Forever form. Description The Touch Commune appears from a blast of light, and Shiny Luminous grabs it and inserts her Luminous Key into the keyhole. She then transforms into her Luminous Forever form, and summons her Luminous Heart Baton. Shiny Luminous then inserts her Luminous Key into the Baton, and says the first part of the incantation. She spins the Baton around rapidly, which causes beams of light to appear. Shiny Luminous then swings the Baton around, and the gesture makes the beams of light shoot towards the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Shiny Luminous says, "The light of your heart has been revived once again." Incantation Japanese 'Shiny Luminous: 'ルミナス！ 'Shiny Luminous: '輝く生命、ルミナスフォーエバー！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'ルミナスハートバトンは、あなたの外観を作ります！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'ルミナスシャイニングスター！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'あなたの心の光が再び復活してきました。 Romaji '''Shiny Luminous: ''Ruminasu!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Kagayaku inochi, Ruminasu Fōebā!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Ruminasu Hāto Baton wa, anata no gaikan o tsukurimasu!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Ruminasu Shainingu Sutā!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Anata no kokoro no hikari ga futatabi fukkatsu shite kimashita.'' Transliteration Shiny Luminous: 'Luminous! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Shining life, Luminous Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Heart Baton, make your appearance! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Shining Star! '''Shiny Luminous: '''The light of your heart has been revived once again. English Dub '''Shiny Luminous: '''Power of Light! '''Shiny Luminous: '''The shining life, I am Shiny Luminous Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Appear before me, Luminous Heart Baton! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Shining Star! '''Shiny Luminous: '''The darkness of your heart has now become light again. Lumiere Star '''Lumiere Star '(リュミエールスター Ryumiēru Sutā) is an attack used by Shiny Luminous, which can only be used if she is in her Lumiere Forever form, has her Lumiere Key and her Luminous Heart Baton. It is first used in Episode 10. Description Shiny Luminous inserts her Lumiere Key into her Touch Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Lumiere Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Luminous Heart Baton. She then spins the Baton rapidly, which causes stars to appear. Shiny Luminous then shoots the stars, which acts as a shield. Incantation Japanese 'Shiny Luminous: 'リュミエール！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'キラキラ生命、リュミエールフォーエバー！ 'Shiny Luminous: '私にあなたの力を貸し、星よ！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'ルミナスリュミエールスター！ Romaji '''Shiny Luminous: ''Ryumiēru!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Kirakira inochi, Ryumiēru Fōebā!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Watashi ni anata no chikara o kashi, hoshi yo!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Ruminasu Ryumiēru Sutā!'' Transliteration Shiny Luminous: 'Lumiere! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Glittering life, Lumiere Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Lend your power to me, O Stars! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Lumiere Star! English Dub '''Shiny Luminous: '''Power of Stars! '''Shiny Luminous: '''The glittering life, I am Shiny Lumiere Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Bring forth your power, O Stars! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Lumiere Star! Angel Star '''Angel Star '(エンジェルスター Enjeru Sutā) is an attack used by Shiny Luminous which can only be used if she is in her Angel Forever form, has her Angel Key and the Luminous Heart Baton. It is first used in Episode 21. Description Shiny Luminous inserts her Angel Key into her Touch Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Angel Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Luminous Heart Baton. She then spins the Baton rapidly, which causes crystals to appear. Shiny Luminous then shoots the crystals, which traps the enemy in crystals. Incantation Japanese 'Shiny Luminous: 'エンジェル！ 'Shiny Luminous: '天国の生命、エンジェルフォーエバー！ 'Shiny Luminous: '私にあなたの力を貸し、結晶よ！ 'Shiny Luminous: 'ルミナスエンジェルスター！ Romaji '''Shiny Luminous: ''Enjeru!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Tengoku no inochi, Enjeru Fōebā!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Watashi ni anata no chikara o kashi, kesshō yo!'' Shiny Luminous: ''Ruminasu Enjeru Sutā!'' Transliteration '''Shiny Luminous: '''Angel! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Heavenly life, Angel Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Lend me your power, O Crystals! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Angel Star! English Dub '''Shiny Luminous: '''Power of Crystals! '''Shiny Luminous: '''The heavenly life, I am Shiny Angel Forever! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Bring forth your power, O Crystals! '''Shiny Luminous: '''Luminous Angel Star! Trivia Gallery Video Category:Stubs Category:Attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel